kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
When Movies Were Movies
When Movies Were Movies is the 9th episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 74th episode overall. In this episode, the kids attempt to choose a movie on their afternoon off. Plot Summary Following the conclusion of opening song "Come As You Are"; Riley informs the kids that they have the afternoon off (reason: leaky pipes at the P*lace). Ryan then suggests catching a movie (Stacy volunteers "Fun in the Sun"; while Renee suggests "Love Lost"). The kids, still having not determined their movie, depart for the last song of the day ("I'm Still Standing"). Ryan then suggests catching a comedy classic festival at Theater Retro, but the others -- particularly Kid -- are not exactly enthused (Kid's preference: The Monster Squad That Ate Texas). However, Connie displays some interest in learning about the early days of film, allowing for Ryan to set up the story. We go back to the early days of silent films; and studio chief D.W. Ryan needs a hit picture desperately, as his company is nearing bankruptcy. However, what that picture should be is sparking a dispute between two camps: A romantic film (helmed by Connie and starring Stacy) or a Western (Kid directing; starring Richie). As this is going on; two repairmen happen to be causing chaos in their attempt to make repairs until D.W. Ryan angrily sends them out ("Forever (Like Heroes and Fools)"). D.W. then walks upon the two crews attempting to produce their respective films, only for Laurel and Hardy to crash the sets. The frustrated crews attempt to stop, only for D.W. (impressed by the humorous effects) to override the directors, and they keep shooting the films ("When Movies Were Movies"). Inspired, D.W. then decides to release the project as is and as a comedy. Back in 1987, the others are convinced to go to the classic comedy festival; just as two repairmen appearing similar to Laurel and Hardy in the story arrive at the P*lace, causing significant chaos and frustration for Riley prior to closing song "The Finer Things". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan and D.W. Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guests * Thomas W. Lynch III * Brendan Lynch * Nicholas Biller * Thomas Lynch - Keystone Kop 1 * Gary Biller - Keystone Kop 2 * Unknown - Keystone Kop 3 Dancers * Dee Caspary - Laurel * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth - Hardy * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Come As You Are" (Peter Wolf cover; lead vocal by Ryan) * "I'm Still Standing" (Elton John cover; lead vocals by Renee, Stacy and Connie) * "Forever (Like Heroes and Fools)" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Ryan) * "When Movies Were Movies" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Ryan, Kid, Renee, Richie, Connie and Stacy) * "The Finer Things" (Steve Winwood cover; lead vocals by Ryan, Kid and Renee) Trivia * This episode marks the 2nd of 4 "cast of thousands" special episodes from Kids Incorporated's first 4 seasons on the Disney Channel, and the first to use the term proper in the opening credits along with crediting the children of producers Thomas Lynch and Gary Biller. * The Laurel & Hardy references owe to the fact that one of the production companies for Kids Incorporated at the time was a revived Hal Roach Studios, which co-produced the series from Seasons 2-4 with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. * "The Monster Squad That Ate Texas" was a quick reference to Ryan Lambert having a main role in the 1987 film "The Monster Squad". * "I'm Still Standing" is the only song in this episode where Ryan didn't sing lead. * "I'm Still Standing" was previously performed in Season 1's "The Camp-Out Blues". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Special episodes